Missunderstood
by one-who-loves-Sesshy
Summary: Pain... thats all she remembers, can somebody help?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Missunderstood

Standard Disclaimer applies for all chapters.

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

Pain...That's all a 6-year old child remembers, an endless life of pain. And the sad thing is, she doesn't know why and she thinks she deserves this life. After all...no one has told her differently.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

6 years later

The classroom was filled with excited students, only one last test to pass and then, they would be considered adults of the village. Only one student was quiet, she had been failed twice and she was hoping that this time she would succeed. She was the same age as her peers despite being in the academy 2 years longer than most. Iruka came in and gazed at his students, wanting all of them to graduate. He soon spotted the quiet girl in the back of the class, nervously adjusting the ill-fitting glasses on her nose.

'Ah, my favorite student. I know she'll pass this time after all that extra training she did.' he thought to himself before calling the rest of the class to attention.

"All right, all right. Settle down so we can get this started. When I call your name, step forward, and present the three main jutsus that every ninja must know: Substitution Jutsu, Doppleganger Jutsu, and Henge." He surveyed the class for a minute to make sure that everyone under stood, then he looked down at his clipboard and began the graduation exam. Finally it was down to the last student, everyone else had passed so it would be embarrassing for her if she failed. She took a deep breath and walked to the front of the classroom. She did the Substitution and the Henge perfectly, now she just had to pull off the Doppleganger jutsu, the one that gave her the most trouble. She closed her eyes and concentrated, ignoring the jeering of the others. Suddenly her eyes flew open and her hands made the seal for a Jounin level jutsu.

"Shadow Dopplegangers!" her soft voice cried. Three perfect copies stood next to her, they looked at each other and grinned. She had gotten it right! But did she pass? Iruka looked at his favorite stundent in awe.

'She was having trouble with the standard dopplegangers, how did she manage a jounin level one?'

"Was that a jounin level jutsu?" he asked. All she could do was nod as her copies poofed away.

"May I ask why you used that instead of the standard jutsu?"

She looked up at him owlishly and said, "My chakra levels are too high for the standard jutsu Iruka-sensei."

He nodded at her, impressed that she had found a solution to her problem.

"You pass, congratulations... Graduate!" he said as he handed her the last hayate-ate. She took it reverently and walked back to her seat, trying to think of a place to wear it.

"Come back tomorrow for your team placements at 9! Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>The young girl waited outside for Iruka to come out, he had promised to treat her to a meal, whatever the outcome of the final. Soon he came out, grinning at her, "Well lets go eat, remember that it's my treat!"<p>

"Hai Iruka-sensei!"

Soon they where at one of her favorite stalls, eating pork and rice dangos with ramen.

"Oh, by the way, I picked up a little something for you. I hope you like it." he said , handing her a small wrapped box. She took it and slowly unwrapped it, then opened the box. Inside was an oddly colored lily pendant.

"Oooh!" she gasped.

"Heh. I thought you would like it."

"Like it? I love it! Thank you Iruka-sensei! It's beautiful!" She said as she put it on.

"Your mother used to wear that pendant, the hokage saved it for you." he said with a slightly crooked grin that earned him a swat on the shoulder.

"Now you be careful on your way home, see you tomorrow." Iruka said with a wave as they parted ways.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>-Next Morning-<p>

* * *

><p>The smallish 12-year old girl calmly put on her mothers lily pendant. She then tied her hayate-ate around her hips, slightly askew. The silver metal only enhanced her outfit: a pair of black skin tight pants, knee high black and grey boots, a grey shirt with 34 sleeves, on top of it all was a black cloak that reached her ankles and had a hood, her hayate-ate was over her cloak. (A/N: Kingdom Hearts fans will reconize this outfit as Organization XIII's. I'm a Huge Axel fan! XD) Then she hurried to the Academy, eager to find out who her teammates were and who her jounin sensei was.

* * *

><p>Yes I reposted the first chapter and added some of the second chapter to it. I hope you like the remade story!<p> 


	2. Not a chapter!

Naruto: Missunderstood

Standard Disclaimer applies for all chapters.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to say that i have lost interest in this story, if anyone wants to use this story just send me a pm.<p>

i'm more of a reader than a writer. Again, sorry.


	3. AN! Sorry!

Naruto: Missunderstood

Standard Disclaimer applies for all chapters.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to say that i have lost interest in this story, if anyone wants to use this story just send me a pm.<p>

i'm more of a reader than a writer. Again, sorry.


End file.
